


dawn

by witchybite



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, and i wrote this after a sleepless night, anyways i will fight for natalie sewell g'night, i have not yet captured her character properly, so please excuse any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybite/pseuds/witchybite
Summary: Zhi realises that her mornings might not be so bad anymore.
Relationships: Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell, Female Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell
Kudos: 15





	dawn

Zhi felt dawn approaching before she saw it; a burning, blood-like red behind her closed eyelids, a relentlessly unfiltered gleam that pushed the boundaries of her lace curtains. Her body ached with the remnants of yesterday’s brutal training session, a tender soreness that twisted and turned, snake-like, inbetween her overworked muscles --- and it would be so easy, really, to turn over and switch off her alarm, but when she registered the presence beside her in the bed, her body stirred with an entirely different temptation. 

Nat raised her arm as Zhi shifted closer, delightfully accommodating as the detective snuggled into the warmth of her girlfriend’s chest. Once Zhi was settled with her face pressed against the elegant curve of her neck, Nat’s hand came down to settle on the small of her back, grounding and soothing despite the ever-approaching morning. 

Before this --- before Nat and the team and the supernatural and her detective duties --- _dawn_ had been a concept that had filled Zhi Ruo Feng with such a deep sense of dread, one that burrowed its way into the depths of her stomach, one that was a flashing, glinting red even behind her squeezed-shut lids, a warning sign that was unyielding against the chill that forced its way into the abyss between her bones. A bitter reminder of sleepless nights, of nightmares that jolted her awake with a _scream_ and a _punch_ and a _cry_ , of her never-ending efforts to redeem herself only to be kicked right back down again by the habits of her days. 

Now, though, there was Nat. And there were mornings just like this --- where Zhi could seek out warmth and _receive_ it, open-armed and welcoming. It was a warmth that was intense and beaming and overwhelming and so, utterly _Nat_. It made the chill in her bones feel not so cold, made the full day ahead feel not so intimidating. It made her feel like she would burst into flames, if she could, just to reciprocate it. 

Nat’s husky voice came into her ears, urging her awake despite the ache that filled her body. “Good morning, my love.” 

A soft whine slipped past Zhi’s lips, muffled against her girlfriend’s neck. “Morning,” she finally decided to reply after a pause, and pressed a gentle kiss to the skin just above Nat’s collarbone. Nat sighed wistfully, fingers tracing light circles on Zhi’s lower back, a lighthouse against the tempting darkness. 

“I trust you slept well?” 

Zhi made a noise of something that sounded somewhat like confirmation before their lazy morning was split right through the middle by the sound of her alarm. For a moment, the familiar sense of dread started to drip into her conscience as she turned over to dismiss the thing, until quiet reigned again and she looked over her shoulder to find Nat’s gaze on her, the brunette’s cheek resting on the upside of her wrist, openly admiring her in the morning glow --- and then the darkness went scurrying back, scuttling away from the twinkle in Nat’s dark eyes, and Zhi found herself smiling despite herself, despite her usual dawns. 

And as Zhi leaned closer, seeking out her heat and comfort, Nat’s lips pressed against her own, needful and passionate and so _open_ and full of _light_ , and Zhi thought to herself that maybe her dawns wouldn’t be so bad anymore.


End file.
